PENSAMIENTOS
by Karychela
Summary: Los pensmientos del general Zeke, enemigo de la humidad antes de saberse la verdad. Ante él esta la victoria, ante él esta el final de esta cruzada y su descanzo.


SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO POR DIVERSION.

* * *

 **~~~~ PENSAMIENTOS ~~~~**

El gran general Zeke observa el campo de batalla, ha sacrificado mucho 2 batallones de titanes, un titán con armadura y uno colosal sin contar las vidas de los humanos y caballos que están ahí, son perdidas aceptables para el general. Mira delante de él mientras el titán con las coordenadas se desmorona.

.-Aplaudo tu esfuerzo muchacho.- afirma el mientras avanza.- pero no estabas preparado para combatir contra mi.- el titán mira al cielo y recuerda como todo comenzó.

 _Flash back_

 _.-Resumiendo….- acomode mis lentes una vez mas y me arme de paciencia para explicar.- El objetivo de la vacuna es precisamente generar linfocitos de memoria (T y B) mediante la exposición a un patógeno amortiguado, al que llamare Grigori por su referencia mitológica nordica.- mencione este aspecto como antecedente siempre la historia es importante.- de manera que el organismo responda de manera rápida y eficaz frente al patógeno activo y genera más linfocitos a partir de su memoria genética. De esta manera el humano podrá acceder a la memoria ancestral que esta inscrita en una sola célula y así acceder a una manantial de conocimiento oculto de nuestros ancestros.- miro a los presentes, claramente no entienden este pensamiento mío que pena, suspiro resignado.- alguna pregunta_

 _.-profesor.- y ahí está el más joven de los espectadores.- realmente cree que esto es posible?- muchos han asentido a la pregunta y arqueo una ceja, esto me molesta .- es decir… no se ofenda pero parece un hecho de ciencia ficción eso de acceder al conocimiento ancestral y…_

 _.-señor…- leo la pantalla holografica.- Leonidas Reiss esto no es una hipótesis es una realidad que se cumplirá..- sonrió complacido_

 _Fin flash back_

El comandante ve como poco a poco se muestra la figura del joven al cual va devorar, otra vida que se suma a la gran cifra de muertos por esta ridícula guerra que esta por terminar, pensar que solo inicio con un capricho y locura de un solo hombre

 _Flash back_

 _.- en verdad no entiende la magnitud de su descubrimiento profesor.- que si no entiendo? Como no podría entender el impacto que tendrá mi estudio, no solo acceder a la memoria sino incluso materializar las mismas células primerizas, el mundo va cambiar eso es 100% seguro._

 _.-Por supuesto que entiendo su gran magnitud, con esto quizás podremos salvar a la especie humano de su lamentable destino que ha desarrollado.- miro la ventana, el mundo que está ahí ya no es apto para la vida humana ni de otro animal ni vegetal, la radiación ha destruido la vegetación y dentro de poco comenzara a emerger CO2 del mismo mar, asi este calentara el mundo volviéndola una segunda venus ya nada quedara._

 _.-se creo el arca para salvar todas las especies profesor.- se pone a mi lado con la misma pose que pone todo aristócrata.- una vez que la tierra sea apta para la vida en…..-me mira con la frente ceñuda.- unos 100 años dijo?.- muevo la cabeza afirmando su pregunta.- bien… en 100 años los humanos volverán a surgir con todo los otras formas de vida_

 _.-así es y una vez más el humano comenzara su proceso de deterioro de su habitad.- me froto la herida de mi brazo, no tengo fe en la humanidad ya no._

 _.-a eso mismo quiero llegar, el humano requiere ser guiado por alguien.- no me gusta esa afirmación lo miro serio_

 _.-a que se refiere?.- pregunto fastidiado, este hombre es muy especial no tengo confianza en el_

 _.-el humano debe ser sometido por alguien para preservar su futuro.-la tranquilidad de su respuesta me aturde.- necesita a un rey.- rio con sarcasmo_

 _.- un rey? Y que hará cuando la gente se harte de él y principalmente cuando muera.- he acentuado lo último para dar punto final a esta charla._

 _.-pero su descubrimiento lo cambio todo.- lo miro preocupado.- si la vacuna funciona la celula del rey pasara de generación en generación y podrá seguir vivo.- me mira y sus ojos hay una chispa rara.- de esta forma no podrá nunca morir y será siempre el rey del nuevo mundo._

 _.-mi estimado señor usted está hablando demencias sin sentido.- me sonríe con gracia, entiendo el gesto yo sé que él tiene razón mi estudio lo demostró pero aun así niego con fuerza y rie con disimulo.- suponiendo que tenga razón.- odio cuando me pescan con mis propias teorías.- de todas formas nadie va sobrevivir más de 100 años.- afirmo victorioso.- así que su ideal no funcionara.- el vuelve a mirar el panorama._

 _.-y si cambiáramos la vacuna para materializar las células?.- casi me atraganto con mi saliva ¿Cómo se enteró? Se supone que ese punto de mi estudio era secreto_

 _.-con qué objetivo?.- creo que debo informa esto al general Gruman algo no va bien, algo trama este hombre._

 _.-si pudiéramos convocar ese material genético y envolvernos con ella podríamos invernar incluso regenerar partes muertas de nuestro organismo reemplazando las células muertas con células antiguas._

 _.-tal cosa es imposible_

 _.-claro que es posible ya lo hizo….- me señala el brazo._

 _.-no es asi.- me la tapo rápidamente_

 _.-no me mienta.- sono como amenaza.- no me entiende? .- me ha tomado el brazo con fuerza.- YO NO PIENSO MORIR.- estoy horrorizado, sus ojos brillan con la misma intensidad ahora reconozco el brillo, es un brillo de locura.- dígame como puedo acceder a la vacuna._

 _.-no.- afirmo con fuerza y me logro soltar.- nunca se la daré, este descubriendo no es para nosotros es para el futuro de nuestros hijos, el conocimiento no debe perderse pero ahora más que nunca.- lo miro con rabia.- confirmo que ciertos pensamientos deben perderse y desaparecer de la tierra, principalmente la suya señor Reiss.- la puerta se abrió entro un grupo de soldados armados_

 _.-profesor hay algún problema?- me dice el teniente mirando al aristócrata con seriedad_

 _.-ninguno oficial, pero el señor Reiss ya se va pueden escoltarlo_

 _.-si señor.- los otros soldados se acomodan a lado del el este sonríe_

 _.-recuerde mis palabras Zeke… mi pensamiento no va desaparecer.- definitivamente él está loco.- con su permiso.- se lo llevan y veo como es escoltado hasta su avión_

 _.-computadora.-digo mientras siento como un abismo se abre ante mis pies_

 _.-si profesor?_

 _.-comunícame con urgencia con el general Gruman…- espero un momento hasta el holograma de mi amigo aparecer_

 _.-ahh mi estimado Zeke.- me dice con una sonrisa.- en que te puedo ayudar?_

 _.-Nathaniel...- sigo mirando el avión que se pierde en el horizonte.- hay un problema._

 _.-cual?.-dice ahora serio_

 _.-creo que condene a la raza humana del futuro…_

 _Fin del flash back_

El general toma con una de sus manos al muchacho, sus amigos gritan ya nada pueden hacer para ayudarlo, por su parte el general quiere ver su rostro es lo mínimo que puede hacer por él, recordarlo en su memoria al pobre chico que tuvo la mala suerte de tomar el poder de Reiss y solo su muerte pondría fin a esta guerra. El chico lo ve y el titán se queda estático

.-Grisha…- dice lentamente y el chico se tensa al oír el nombre de su padre de la boca de su enemigo.

 _Flash back_

 _.- como se siente profesor.- me pregunta la enfermera de nombre Karen, es una bella mujer de cabello largo, negro y lacio.- sigue sintiendo dolor.- me da una taza de cafe_

 _.-ya no Karen tus cuidados han resultado de forma maravillosa.- está mal que coquetee con ella, debe ser mi menor por ¿unos 20 años?_

 _.-que magnifico.- sonríe y yo igual como tonto, tengo que cambiar de tema_

 _.-y que le pareció mi exposición de ayer.- digo mientras miro el almanaque no quiero que me vea sonrojado._

 _.-muy interesante, pero algo triste_

 _.-porque?_

 _.-si es cierto lo que afirma, definitivamente perder a un hijo es mucho más preferible que perder a un nieto pero para una madre perder a un hijo de su propio seno es algo terriblemente doloroso._

 _.-si es cierto.- suspiro un tanto apenado, se algo de su historia.- pero genéticamente hablando mientras el nieto sobreviva el gen del hijo estar en él, así que parte del hijo aún está vivo.- ella me vuelve a sonreír._

 _.- usted tiene razón así es el ciclo de la vida por ello es nuestro afán de procrearnos, transmitir nuestro gen a las futuras generaciones._

 _.- si asi es.- doy un sorbo a mi café mientras la miro con detalle, ella me mira y pícaramente me dice:_

 _.-¿y cuando usted piensa tener un hijo?_

 _Fin del flash back_

El general se separó de su cuerpo de titan y ahora está abrazando al muchacho que no entiende que está pasando no comprende porque este enemigo lo abraza con tanta fuerza y llora en silencio, Eren no comprende que pasa debería atacarlo pero su cuerpo no reacciona, hay algo de nostalgia en el abrazo, en el aroma y la voz de su enemigo que no permite que lo ataque.

.- Grisha no toda esta perdido…- afirma el hombre mayor.- aun quedas tu.

.-quién eres?.- logra articular el chico.- como conoces a papa?- el general se separa un poco y ve con detalle los rasgos del chico.

.- vas a parar esta guerra.- le dice sin sentimientos.- es tu carga, la carga de la familia.- Eren mira con asombro al general, mientras en su cerebro retumba la palabra "familia".- es un camino duro pero debes seguirlo, sigue este pensamiento….- el general siente que algo se aproxima

.-CAPITAN ESPERE!.-eren grita con fuerza pero ya es tarde el capitán Levi ha cortado la nuca de su enemigo, ha ganado. Eren siente como la sangre lo empapa el peso del hombre mayor sucumbe en los brazos del muchacho, lo mira una última vez el chico lo mira con desesperación nada puede hacer para ayudarlo.

.- por favor recuerda este pensamiento…. Y vive por todos… nosotros.- el general cierra los ojos y exhala una última vez.

Ya es el crepusculo, la humanidad ha ganado, Eren cerro los dos agujeros para luego levantar la roca que estaba en su hogar y ahora están ante la puerta de su sótano.

.- eren este es tu morada.- dice el comandante Smith.- por favor pasa y nosotros esperaremos aquí.

.-pero no tardes mucho porque si no alguien morirá de la curiosidad.- afirmo el capitán Levi mientras miraba a su compañera con lentes que estaba entre un lucha interna para no avanzar y entrar ya la sótano. El chico sonrió y entro a su hogar con una linterna, mientras bajaba las escaleras que eran muchas, sentía un aroma muy conocido por él, le traía tranquilidad.

Llego a una última puerta, estimaba que eran dos pisos bajo la tierra nunca pensó que en su casa habría algo así. Abrió la puerta y casi se cae de la impresión, ahí adentro había una gigantesco jarro (para él eso era) de vidrio y dentro había algo flotando un cerebro con su columna, se estremeció ante la visión. Había muchas cosas, parecían hechas de metal otras había unos cables con mas cables delgados por dentro…. Un sinfín de cosas que no creía que existieran, luego fotos. Muchas fotos, miro con detalle cada una… hasta que llego con una grande y las conservada, Eren se quedó mudo ahí estaba un montón de personas con ropas muy elaboradas y metales con formas raras en sus brazos y manos. En el medio estaba su difunto enemigo, a su lado una mujer de cabello largo y negro y en el medio de ambos un niño.

.-soy….. yo?- miro con detalle al niño y vio sus ojos… no era él, era su padre Grisma. Eren comprendió todo el enemigo era su familia, es decir él era el enemigo de la humidad, sintió náuseas y ganas de morirse. ¿Acaso el destino siempre seria cruel con él?

Estaba por salir de ese lugar cuando vio un pequeño objeto que parecía un cuaderno, cuando abrió era como si las hojas fueran de algún tipo de telaraña y como si fuera por arte de magia ante el presentaron muchas visiones, pájaros de acero gigantes, enormes ciudades, un mundo quemado y reconstruido, las murallas, titanes… todo. Se tambaleo ante la visiones pero al escuchar pasos aproximándose se recuperó tomo la foto de su familia y le pequeño cuaderno y los oculto en su vestimenta.

.-pero que es eso?- dijo Sasha señalando un objeto de metal.

.-Es un transformador de energía de línea o flyback.- respondió automáticamente

.-un que?.- Dijeron todos en coro

.-como sabes eso Eren?.- Le pregunto Armin que lo miraba con preocupación, Eren no supo porque pero ahora las cosas de metal que eran desconocidas para el ya tenían un sentido. Y ahora tenia una idea metida en su cabeza que tenía que solucionar y para eso estaba el pequeño diario escondido

Ya era la media noche, todos estaban de vuelta los que habían sobrevivido. No muchos pero era una perdida aceptable según pensó Eren. Él estaba anormal, nadie menciono que lo encontraron pálido cuando bajaron a su sótano, sus amigos prefirieron darle espacio. Pero ya había paso mucho tiempo y Eren no respondía así que Armin fue enviado hablar con él mientras cabalgaban en silencio.

.-eren, hemos ganado.- le dijo sonriendo pero el pelinegro no respondió solo lo miro con reojo, había algo raro en él Armin noto que su mirada parecía distinta había cierta pisca de altanería y soberbia, cosas que no eran parte de su amigo

.- quita esa cara vamos a festejar.-Connie se unió a la charla y trato de animarlo

.-no hay mucho que festejar.- respondió el.

.-porque dices eso Eren?.- pregunto Mikasa.

.- no pasa nada.- dijo con tranquilidad

.-¿Qué no pasa nada dices? Pero si te pasa algo, se nota.- exclamo Jean

.-Eren somos amigos cuéntanos.- le sonrio Sasha.

Todos le sonrieron, incluso Mikasa pero el chico los seguía viendo con la misma mirada dijo:

.-no pasa nada.- no dijo más y se apartó del grupo cabalgo en silencio y callado mirando la luna.

.-¿Quién caraj$% es ese y que hizo con Eren?.- dijo Jean.

.-tranquilo solo esta… aturdido nada mas.- dijo Sasha no muy convencida.

.- no parece le mismo… Parece ser otra persona.- se quejó Connie

.- opino lo mismo.- afirmo el capitán Levi que había estado escuchando de lejos, este miraba con recelo a Eren.

.-Mikasa?.- Armin miro a su compañera esta le devolvió la mirada triste ya que ni ella entendía que pasaba. El capitán le grito al chico

.- OYE EREN… QUE PASA CONTIGO?.- el chico miro al grupo, a todos los analizo y con una mirada de indiferencia y con una tranquilidad alarmante dijo:

.- simplemente no creo que entiendan este pensamiento….

FIN

* * *

Listo, esta terminado esta historia que nacio por una teoría que se me presento ante mi mente desde un tiempo atraz, espero que les gustara y pienso hacer una continuación pero con Annie ¿Por qué ella? Simple ahora es la única que sabe que pasa fuera de las murallas.

Gracias por leer y deja tu sexy review jijijijijijij

Nos leemos en otra ocasión..


End file.
